


Chasing the Wind

by vodkaZoomsIn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, M/M, MalexMale, Romance, Yaoi ships, alternative universe, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaZoomsIn/pseuds/vodkaZoomsIn
Summary: Meeting each other again after six long years of separation, Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren't certain what to do with the large gap between them and the feelings that accumulated during the time they missed each other.A story of someone who ran away and someone who wishes to revive what they lost.





	Chasing the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm back with my first Haikyuu fanfic. It's just a simple chapter so I'm not sure if you'll like it. But I am hoping that you will. Anyway, enjoy!

One...

 

Two...

 

Three...

 

He breathed in and out as he stretched his left leg to loosen up the muscles before turning to the other leg with much precaution. Slowly, he stretched his right leg, the pain that awfully hurt at the start gradually becoming subtle. Music boomed from his earphones while he continued his exercises in concentration. Finishing the basics, he shook both of his hands before rotating each of his ankles and starting off his morning run. 

 

 

The dark haired man approached his co-worker with coffee in his hands, a nonchalant look on his handsome face. His companion, who was leaning on the car's passenger seat, seemed to have an excited look on her face as she waited for his return. He breathed out a silent 'Hey' with fog coming out from his mouth, finally catching the attention of the woman. It wasn't long before snow had fallen days ago, but it was certainly an awful lot colder. He had to hurry and have his heater fixed before he dies from the cold he thought.

The woman faced him with an overwhelmed look. "Iwaizumi-san! I just saw Oikawa Tooru pass by not long ago," she said excitedly, the already present blush on her face darkened. "Didn't you mention he was a friend of yours in High school? I also quite remember that I've seen you with him on the television years ago." 

Despite the overflowing excitement she showed, it fell on deaf ears as Iwaizumi turned his head to search for the mentioned athlete and hastily but responsibly passed the coffee cups to the lady before running ahead. He knew it wasn't very nice to leave a lady, but this was Oikawa Tooru. The man who he thought he'll never cross paths with again. 

He didn't call, he didn't stop; he just kept running. It was like in the movies where everything was on mute but the sound of you panting while running. He was hopeful. After the years, he still missed him. No matter how stubborn, or childish, or annoying Oikawa could get, he was still his best friend.. and he missed him. His face scruched up with longing but as soon as he reached the intersection, it was definite that Oikawa was no longer there. Obviously, because it was Oikawa, he was quick at everything. His eyebrows were drawn to a sorrowful frown as he gave out a half smile. Yeah, he was quick at everything.

The ringing of his cell phone took him from his thoughts. "Senpai, why'd you leave me here?! It's so cold out here!" said the young woman on the other line. 

"Sorry, I'm coming," he replied before taking a last glance at anywhere Oikawa could be and turning on his heel to go back.

 

 

 

 

"Senpai, at least open the damn door when you leave. You can't just run like that and leave me in the cold. You do know how high the temperature is these days," Arizawa, the co-worker, lectured. 

Iwaizumi's eyes were as wide as it could get, still trying to figure out what had happened. Nevertheless, he gave out a proper reply to the shivering woman seated beside him. "Sorry, I was acting on impulse."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Fortunately, she didn't question the reason behind her senpai's sudden act earlier because if she did, Iwaizumi would find it troublesome to explain to her when it wasn't her business.

The duo arrived at their workplace not long after. Common greetings were exchanged and they each headed to their respective stations to start their tasks. It might make one wonder why the Iwaizumi Hajime was doing a different job. Well, despite being the reliable and powerful ace of their high school volleyball club, he never pursued being an athlete. One, because he wasn't in the preparatory class for nothing. And two, because he learned the art of manipulation.

Though he was now an office worker, he didn't deny any credit that he knew belonged to him. And he recognized himself as a powerful ace despite their loss to Karasuno years ago and the deep disappointment that followed after. However, Iwaizumi had already decided his path way before they even lost the semi-finals. If they had won that game, he'd go for pro. Otherwise, he'd pursue a degree in the university. The latter was his fate. It may sound sorrowful as described but he had no regrets whatsoever. A single point that ended that game taught him how to play his cards well without regret. Because even though he wasn't an athlete, he was an office worker with worthy amount of salary, and the journey of his volleyball reputation continued. He was coaching young players during the weekends so he was hitting two birds with a single stone.

And being active in volleyball meant he was aware of any news or updates that surfaced. And that included topics like the popularity of Kageyama and Hinata, or how Ushijima was still acknowledged as a top player or how Oikawa had to go to rehabilitation after his right knee broke to its limit. He had to admit. After seeing his childhood friend's struggling face pop on television screen as the medics took him from the court, his heart sank a hundred feet despite the history that continued to haunt him. The face Oikawa was making was painful to watch and that time, Iwaizumi had his eyes wide in shock. As the camera zoomed in to the brunette's face, everyone possibly had their concern on the athlete's pained reaction and the injury that already existed. However, Iwaizumi knew it was more than that. To Oikawa, not being able to play on court was more unbearable than having an injury. He would do anything just to play even if it meant breaking his knee. But having something completely broken also meant leaving the game. That was the cost Oikawa had to pay for longing to continuously stand on court. In the end, his team won the final point and they dedicated their victory to their hard working setter. Though it positively ended, Iwaizumi was thinking of his best friend's welfare. And how he was coping up. He knew the other felt helpless. Not to mention he had to sacrifice a long time for rehab. Which he just remembered was actually within the city he was currently living in.

A frown etched his handsome face. That sounded like an understatement. Oikawa may be closer now, but this was Nagoya. Considering it wasn't a small city, he was uncertain if they'd even see each other again. 

"Senpai, you gotta loosen that frown on your face before you scare someone," Arizawa remarked, glancing at her side, where her senpai was glaring daggers on the computer screen. 

"Huh?" was the dark haired man's reply. 

Arizawa sighed, "Focus, please." It was the first time Iwaizumi had something in his mind that sidetracked his attention from his task. 

"....Yeah," Iwaizumi replied.

"You do know we have a meeting this afternoon with Mr. Yamazaki right?" She continued, this time turning her head to the side to look at the other with a focused attention.

A long pause. "Yeah."

"You forgot... didn't you?" 

Iwaizumi blinked and paused, staring at his screen before answering, "It was inside my head. I just misplaced it."

She brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temple with closed eyes. "You're making me nervous. You know we gotta close that deal. Or else chief is gonna be pissed."

"I know."

Arizawa rolled her eyes as she frowned and threw her hands up in exasperation. "You are so calm, it's annoying."

"Stupid. I'm not calm."

 

 

Despite the insecure declaration, they managed to successfully get the deal and were more than prepared for the project which was still a month away. Mr. Yamazaki had even acknowledged Iwaizumi's skills and confessed that he was looking forward to working with him and his team. 

Arizawa couldn't be prouder of her senpai. Well, it may have also been the effect of her affection for him which she thought was subjective and unprofessional so she tried separating private matters from work but failed due to how Iwaizumi was the perfect epitome of what an ideal man meant in her vocabulary. Of course, she wasn't the type to turn crimson at the sight of her senpai. However, she was in the presence of no one.

"Good job," she said, earning the same from her senpai as they rode the elevator to their office floor.

The moment they entered the room, their chief greeted them with congratulations. Office mates suggested to go out drinking for the night but the receiver of all the compliments refused with an excuse of having other plans. It was reasonable enough to stop them from continuing to invite him. 

Work continued and so did everyone's consistency in completing tasks. Time was ignored and before they knew it, the clock stroke the end of work hours. Everyone, with the exception of those who still had unfinished tasks, left for the day. On the way out, Iwaizumi was once again offered to join a drinking party with his coworkers. But he had apologized for refusing due to an appointment with some friends.

His phone rang on his way to his car. 

"You're coming right? You didn't reply when I messaged you earlier," the man on the other line asked.

"I am. I just got out. I forgot to message you back cause I was asked to check something," Iwaizumi answered, finally get in his car. "See ya."

 

It wasn't everyday but it was almost like tradition for them to meet during friday nights. Not always though if sudden schedule change couldn't be helped. But all they needed was a text of confirmation and they'd all be ready to gather to a restaurant they had always visited. The company could be drinking the night out but Iwaizumi would prefer being with these guys.

Parking on a vacant spot, he got out of his car and headed into the restaurant. Sitting on the far corner of the place was Hanamaki staring at his phone with the same old expression.

"Where's Matsukawa?" Iwaizumi asked, catching the other's attention.

"On his way," Hanamaki replied, following the dark haired man with his eyes as he took off his coat, loosened his tie and sat down in front of him. Iwaizumi groaned exhaustively and this caused him to lift an eyebrow.

"You didn't get it?"

"We did," Iwaizumi sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Wait did you order already?" Makki nodded. 

"So? What's got you sighing?" 

There was a long pause. He remembered how restless he was the whole day and the topic of him was really going to stress him out even more.

"Oikawa's in town."

Hanamaki widened his eyes in surprise. He hasn't seen Oikawa for so long and hearing he was anywhere in the city from Iwaizumi no less, he was stunned. "Sh*t. No way. You're kidding me right?"

"I'm not."

"You're sure you've seen him?"

Iwaizumi stared at nothing. "I didn't. My Kouhai did."

Makki frowned. He was more doubtful after hearing that. "Then it probably wasn't him. We can't confirm anything if it isn't actually you."

"Confirm what?" A voice said from a distance. The two men on the table glanced at his direction as he approached the table. "Hey," he said to Hanamaki and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oikawa's here," his lover answered.

Matsukawa was known for having droopy eyes and a lot had commented how it was so in contrast to his expressions. This time, however, his eyes were wide along with the shock written on his face. "Sh*t. No way."

Hanamaki shrugged. "I said so. But I'm still skeptical about this. Iwaizumi said his kouhai saw him."

Matsukawa frowned, "Well then we can't be certain if it isn't from Iwaizumi himself." He sat down beside the pink haired man and looked at the other in short silence before continuing. "All doubts aside. What are you gonna do if he really is here?"

That moment, the food had finally arrived their table accompanied with three bottles of beer. 

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison. 

There was a long interval of taking the first bite before the conversation continued. 

"I don't know," Iwaizumi said after swallowing. "I really wanna hit him in the face though. For disappearing like that."

"You still angry at him?" Matsukawa asked. 

"I'm always angry at him," Iwaizumi snickered before talking another bite. "F*ck. If I ever see that smug face of his, I swear I'll kick his ass."

 

That night was probably the longest they had ever drank. Though when counted, Iwaizumi had taken most of the hours and most of the bottles. He may not say it out loud, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa were fully aware that the news about Oikawa was bothering him. 

"Oi, you sure you're fine driving home?" Hanamaki called out to Iwaizumi who was walking towards his car.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replied, his coat hanging over his shoulder and his hand tucked inside a side pocket. "See ya." He got inside his car and was the first one to drive off.

The lovers who were left behind finally expressed their thoughts. They always made sure to be cautious on choosing topics that didn't involve Oikawa unless Iwaizumi initiated the subject. That being said, they decided to only discuss the matter without the other.

"I'm still doubtful about Oikawa being here. But if he is and they happen to meet each other, I just hope he'll forgive him," the pink haired man said with a sigh as they approached their car.

He was met with silence from Matsukawa. It seemed that he was contemplating on what to say according to how he perceived things.

"Well, I think I understand Iwaizumi's point. Though I don't resent Oikawa as much as he does but I understand why. After all, we were both left behind as well. Iwaizumi may not be talkative about his thoughts but we perfectly know they were inseparable. And to have his partner disappear without contact for years, I'm not surprised he's holding resentment towards him," Matsukawa said. In all honesty, he too felt betrayed after what Oikawa did. Their relationship may not be as close as it was with Iwaizumi but they were still friends. And to disappear like that without saying anything was painful.

 

The long statement caused Hanamaki to blink. Clearly he had a different point of view. Well, probably because he knew something well enough to be the reason behind Oikawa's decision to leave. Hanamaki sighed and stared up at the cloudy, winter sky. "Well that may be true. But it probably was painful for Oikawa as well."

"Bearing all that," he added with a mutter.

 

 

Iwaizumi turned the knob and got inside, not relieved by the temperature in the room. He recently just had his heater broken and he couldn't get it fixed immediately since the repair shop had to deal with a long queue. It wasn't really broken like dead, no life. More like the heat coming out wasn't that warm even when it was set to high. But still, it was imperative that he had to have someone look into it asap before he would die of hypothermia.

Plopping down his couch and loosening his necktie, he stared up at his ceiling, pondering about the possibility of Oikawa actually living in the city. If he were really to appear in front of him, Iwaizumi wouldn't be so certain what to say. Years had been lost without him and honestly, he was afraid of how he was going to act towards him. They couldn't just act like nothing ever happened. 

He was uncertain why Oikawa left him with no contact for years. As far as he could remember, there was nothing that could have caused this tension in their relationship. Hell, every time they fought they would eventually forgive each other. Though not immediately, they still would work it out until everything was settled. Yet this time he couldn't grasp any possible cause behind Oikawa's disappearance. He just prayed that if they were to see each other, everything would be finally fixed.

 

 

 

\--------------

 

 

The days continued and he had lost hope of ever meeting the brunette again. Though it would be a lie if he said he never attempted to search the city for him and and anticipated his return. After all, they were friends, at least that's what he thought. And he would do anything to fix whatever went wrong. He sighed as he inserted his hand into his side pocket while he waited for his turn.

He was together with Arizawa visiting a cafe they both favor before work. Since waiting outside was torture even when work has yet begun, the female decided to take comfort inside the cafe while she let her senpai stand in line to order. 

Iwaizumi's turn finally came after the two customers ahead him got their orders. 

"One cafe au lait with whip cream on top and a cappuccino please," he said to the lady taking his order.

People sometimes think he's the vending machine type of guy. Which was half the time true. He mostly preferred the drink fresh from the barista. 

He didn't need to wait long before he got his order. He proceeded to turn and leave but halted abruptly after noticing the cafe au lait was missing its whip cream on top which would have been fine if it weren't for his kouhai who was thoroughly specific about it.

"Excuse me but I think you forgot whip cream on this," he said to an assistant worker. He received an apology from her saying that it was handled by a new part timer. Iwaizumi dismissed the mistake and patiently waited for the employee as she added the cream.

"Hello, can I have an Americano with whip cream and chocolate on top please?" said the very familiar voice. 

It had been so long since Iwaizumi heard that voice in person but he instantly recognized without a drop of hesitation. He hastily turned his head to his left to see the owner of the voice and there standing in his blue hoodie and gray sweatpants was Oikawa Tooru: the man who suddenly disappeared and showed up after six f*cking long years. He was standing there, staring at his phone with the earphones plugged to his ear, and looking good like always used to. It seemed like a whole minute had already passed by for Iwaizumi as he stood frozen, staring at the man who left him. Though realistically speaking, it wasn't even more than five seconds when the brunette sensed his presence. 

Oikawa's eyes were wide in shock as he stared at the dark haired man's surprised face. It had been years since he had seen his best friend and seeing him in front of him was surreal. He never even thought he would be able to meet him again. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as they looked at each other in shock. Oikawa, however, was finally aware of the situation and impulsively ran off without taking his order. The sudden action rescued Iwaizumi from his frozen state.

"Arizawa!" He called with a loud voice as he ran towards his kouhai, ignoring the looks that were directed to him. He placed down the drinks with more effort than intended and left the shop to chase the brunette. When he saw no sign of him, realization hit him that running after Oikawa Tooru was not a simple task. Otherwise, he would've found him anywhere he hid. 

After the long moment of running and searching, he finally caught sight of him halting to take a breath while he crouched down and huffed.

"Oi!" He called. The brunette saw him and again, ran off ahead.

"Damn that a**hole," he cursed under his breath, chasing again. "Stop right there dumba**!" 

The distance they ran was like a whole running routine before practice. Unintentionally, Oikawa's pace slowed down after the long chase drained his body. He was known for being persistent during training and he excelled in everything. However, with Iwaizumi on his tail, he would need more strength to be able to win against him. Still, that didn't mean Oikawa was done with his game of running away. He continued to jog forward without looking back, his last ounce of strength gradually leaving him.

"Oi. Stop it," Iwaizumi said, his voice now calmer while he walked behind a persistent Oikawa whose willpower was currently the only thing operating him. "Oi. Oikawa."

Nothing.

"I said stop it."

The other didn't comply and continued walking. This caused Iwaizumi to finally snap and take a big step forward as he grab his shoulder roughly. "Oi!" he yelled.

This made the brunette face him but his eyes were trained on the snow covered ground. This angered Iwaizumi even more. "You a**hole," he growled, taking his shirt to a fist. "I don't care if you act like a jacka** but you better give me damn well explanation why I should forgive you." His face was scrunched up furiously as he stared up at the brunette's hard face.

"I don't need your forgiveness," Oikawa swallowed, his eyes still fixated on the ground. "I don't need it."

Iwaizumi felt like his strength was fading away after those words left the other's mouth. His hand loosened up until it fell back to his side. He looked to his side to try to hide the painful expression he couldn't control and in a small, trembling voice, he asked the brunette, "Why did you leave?"

A pang hit Oikawa's chest deeply. He wanted to tell him why but they couldn't just go back to being friends. And after everything he did, he knew that Iwaizumi was angry with him. "That doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he snickered, trying to cover his shaky voice. "I've got nothing to say."

"Shut up. You know perfectly well it matters to me," the dark haired man growled, glaring at Oikawa. "You left without saying a word and now you come back from the dead and tell me you have nothing to say? Bullsh*t!"

Oikawa had never seen Iwaizumi this angry. He usually would gwt pissed at him but this time, however, every word that came out of his mouth held enough venom that could send anyone to hell. 

"Imma beat the crap out of you, you selfish bast*rd. You don't know how I felt when you disappeared for six years."

The brunette couldn't handle the situation anymore. He's tried to act nonchalant about it but clearly all the words thrown at him had finally made him snap. "Shut up!" he yelled, eyes glaring straight at Iwaizumi's. 

"Go on! You wanna say something?! Say it, you a**hole!" 

"Stop acting like you're the only one! You think I didn't want to come back? I had my fair share of troubles as well! You don't know how much I sacrificed for everything!"

The dark haired man yelled back with eyebrows drawn together in confusion, "Cut the crap! All you did was run away!"

Now that tore Oikawa apart. He fell silent as he tried to gather the falling pieces of his heart. Cliche as it soundes but those words were a painful accusation. All because deep in his heart, he knew he was running away.

They were standing there for at least a few seconds in awful silence, neither of them speaking after throwing each other the rages the kept for six years. 

"Senpai, you idiot. You left me again!" the familiar voice of Arizawa caught Iwaizumi's attention. She was panting from running, searching her senpai's whereabouts. "You shouldn't suddenly leave people alone without telling them anything!"

Iwaizumi glared at the ground, almost melting it with his murderous look. "I thought so too."

Oikawa was trembling, not because of the cold but because he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh, good morning," she greeted the brunette politely making him look at her. 

He sent her a smile, one that looked kind but held all the malice that he could think of her.

"Good morning," he bowed back. "Sorry but I need to dismiss myself first," he said, earning an approval from the female before turning and leaving. 

When he was already in a distance, Arizawa spoke while staring at his leaving form, "He seemed agitated."

"But wait! That's Oikawa Tooru! I should've shook his hands when I finally had the chance," she exclaimed disappointingly. "Such a waste."

"Let's go," Iwaizumi spoke, turning to leave first.

"So you weren't lying about you being friends huh? I guess you're true to what you say senpai," the female said as she trailed behind her senpai.

"Yeah... Sure."

Their trip to the office was silent. Iwaizumi chose not to say a word, afraid that he might mess up and say something he didn't mean. It was also because he was thinking of how his first meeting with Oikawa didn't go the way he expected. He was still angry at him. But he wanted to fix everything. Oikawa, on the other hand, was spouting nonsense about sacrificing which he didn't quite understand. At all. But that didn't mean he could afford losing Oikawa again. Not after everything he's been. Ever since the brunette disappeared, Iwaizumi felt half of him missing. They had been together since they were toddlers and it always felt strange without the other even how much annoying they could get. He always wondered why. It wasn't because they got used to each other's ugly personality. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling. Just like earlier when he chased after him and finally saw him face to face. Something that he used to feel that he couldn't put a name on came rushing back to him. And he had mixed emotions swirling in his chest. Anger for leaving him so suddenly, joy for finally meeting him again, sadness for the years he spent without him, regret for not being able to be with him when he needed it even though he was the one left alone. His heart throbbed at the thought. And it was affecting his job. He had only been sitting on his chair for an hour and a half but he wished it was already the end of the day.


End file.
